Dudley Le nouveau Parrain?
by lokisash
Summary: Dudley, un personnage trop souvent ignoré rentre dans la mafia
1. prologue

Ceci est une fanfic sur un personnage souvent oublié!.... Vous avez deviner? je parle de Dudley bien sur!!!!! Bon alors tout le monde connaît super bien Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Drago (il est sadique!!!). Mais connaissez- vous Dudley? Il est trop souvent représenter comme un personnage idiot et con! Je me suis donné comme rôle de faire voir Dudley sous son vrai jour : Un Mafieux!!!!! Et oui Dudley Dursley n'est nul autre que le prochain parrain! Il ne manque qu'il se fasse pousser Sa moustache!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon alors là je sui en train de pensée au chap1 il s'intitulera : L'éveil au Monde Maffieux!!!!!  
  
haha  
  
note de l'auteure : c'est pas parce que je fait une fanfic sur Dudley que je l'aime moua, je préfère Sirius et Malefoy!!!!  
  
bonne lecture! 


	2. chap1 L'éveil au Monde Maffieux

voici le chap 1 ----------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
chap1 L'éveil au Monde Maffieux  
  
Dudley était assis sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Hier il avait été attaqué par Harry. Harry Potter. Il le haïssait de toute ses forces.Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus s'était que ce même Harry qu'il avait ridiculisé toute son enfance avait réussi à le faire peur. Il voulait le faire payer! Mais comment? Harry pouvait utiliser la magie. Que pouvait-il contre ça? Il faudrait que je le batte mais pas tout seul. Il n'oserait pas faire de la magie devant plein de monde! Mais, avec qui pourrais-je être qui ferais peur à Harry?  
  
Mystère. Fatigué de penser il ouvrit la télé. Un film jouait. Le Parrain. Une histoire de mafia. Tout le monde était imposant et avait l'air dangereux. Dangereux! Mais oui! Si Dudley rentrait dans la mafia il pourrait s'arranger pour faire croire à tout le monde que Harry se moquait d'eux et ils l'exterminerait une fois pour toute!  
  
Mais comment rentré dans la mafia? Il n'était pas Italien après tout! Il eut une idée : le lendemain il irait dans le restaurent Italien de la ville, celui qui avait un ring de lute à l'intérieur. Il ferait un combat et puisqu'il était fort il gagnerait pour sur! Ensuite les chefs maffieux le remarquerait et lui offrirait une job! Il s'endormit sur cette pensée. Il passa une nuit heureuse car il rêvait que Potter était une araignée et qu'il s'amusait à lui arracher les pattes une par une.  
  
Le lendemain, il sorti vers la ville. Il marchât longtemps et commençait à se demander s'il s'était perdu quand il le vit. Il vit le petit resto Italien. Content il entra dans celui-ci. Toutes les tables étaient pleines. Un nuage de fumée survolait les tables. Il se rapprocha du ring.  
  
« L'in battue Gringo Gino! » criait le présentateur « Il y aurait il quelqu'un d'assé brave pour l'affronter? »  
  
Dudley leva la tête et regarda le fameux Gino. Il était un colosse! Il ressemblait à un mélange de b?uf et de gorille! Mais sa haine pour Harry fit que Dudley n'avait pas peur. Il était décidé! Il se battrait contre ce Gino!  
  
« Alors? Personne n'ose essayer? » Cria le présentateur « Moi je veut essayer! »  
  
Tout à coup, le silence fut. Tout le monde dans la salle observait Dudley. Il voulait battre Gino! Quelqu'un voulait battre Gino! Alors quand ils virent que la personne qui avait parlé était, en fait, qu'u gamin ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Écoute gamin fais pas le con! Tu ne sera jamais capable de le battre »  
  
Mais Dudley restait soure à ce qu'on lui disait. Il voulait se battre et il se battrait! Le présentateur observa le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il était très gros, mais dans la lutte cet attribut pouvait être un avantage! Il ressemblait légèrement à un cochon. Mais il avait l'air déterminé et rien ne lui ferait changé d'idée.  
  
« D'acc petit monte sur le ring » dit le présentateur  
  
les gens autour des tables le huait  
  
« Tueur d'enfant »  
  
« Ta pas honte »  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, Dudley était désormais sur le ring et il était près à se battre. La cloche sonnât. Sans attendre Dudley frappa à la tête de Gino. Celui-ci surpris tombât à la renverse.  
  
« Haha Mais il est fort ce gamin! »  
  
« Aller Gino tue le porcinet! »  
  
Gino ne perdit pas de temps et ce releva rapidement. Le garçon l'avait mis au tapis.... Il le regretera! Tout le monde semblait s'intéressé de près à la bataille. Dudley, lui, était déçu. Il aurait cru avoir affaire à une brute mais Gino n'était qu'une chiffe molle. Qui donnait des gros coups. Oui. Mais qui était incroyablement lent!  
  
Dudley lui donnât un autre coup. Celui-la dans le diaphragme ce qui coupa le souffle de Gino. Alors Dudley continua et lui pris les deux mains et le balança hors du ring. Gino atterri sur une table. Le match était terminé! Il avait gagné! C'était fou la force qu'il avait quand il le voulait! Tout le monde le regardait bouche bée.  
  
« Vive le porcinet! » cria l'un deux  
  
Bientôt tout le monde scandait Porcinet! Porcinet! Il était le nouveau champion! Il avait terrassé Le grand Gino!  
  
« Le gros gorille n'a rien pus faire devant l'incroyable Porcinet!!! »  
  
« À bas le singe!!!! À bas l'ancêtre! La relève est là! »  
  
Dudley souriait de toutes ses dents! Dans sa joie il ne remarqua pas la table du fond. Ses convives le regardaient d'une drôle de façon.  
  
« Patron! » dit l'un d'eux, « Je crois qu'il ferait l'affaire! »  
  
« Haaa hmmm je ne sais pas Dorit! Les porcinaits sa vous trahi pour des sous noir! »  
  
« Mais je ne vous demande pas de le garder en vie après patron! »  
  
D'un coup ils se mirent tous à rirent. Il avait trouvé la personne parfaite pour leur tâche. Et ils étaient sur que le porcinait serait content de travaillé pour eux!  
  
------------ ---------------- ---------------- ----------  
  
Ceci était le chap1  
  
haha vous ne doutiez pas que Dudley était hyper fort!!!  
  
Bon je sais c'était un peu prévisible mon histoire mais la suite ne l'aie pas!!! 


End file.
